


i hold your heart like the sky holds the moon

by ithinkyourpantslookhot



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Coffee, Domestic Fluff, Flirting, Late Night Conversations, Loyalty, M/M, Sandwiches, Workaholic Alexander Hamilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25409113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithinkyourpantslookhot/pseuds/ithinkyourpantslookhot
Summary: John scoffed and forced Alex’s chair to spin. “It’s nine thirty. I brought you a sandwich, take a break.”“Nine-thirty is nothing, Laurens.”
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101





	i hold your heart like the sky holds the moon

**Author's Note:**

> in my docs this is titled “land???” because it autocorrected from lams. also the ship name doesn’t make sense to me but who am i to change it.
> 
> i wrote part of this while drunk so i hope it’s coherent lmao.
> 
> first hamilton work!! woot woot
> 
> \- kittie

As a little kid, storms were fun to Alexander. Rain soaking into his hair and dotting his arms were signs of freedom and childlike playfulness.

An adult in New York, on the other hand… storms were Alex’s worst nightmare. A hurricane that destroys your hometown will do that. 

Water-streaked windows and purple roars of thunder were hell on earth. The tapping of raindrops on windows were reminiscent of ghosts, but still - storms gave him an excuse to stay inside and work. No way could John get him to take a walk or go out for lunch if the streets were choked with deluge.

Alex fumbled for his cold coffee mug, eyes locked on the many pages of writing on his laptop screen.

Somewhere behind him, the lock on the front door clicked. John shuffled inside, his bag landing on the kitchen island with a dull thud.

“Hey, Alex.” he chirped.

Alexander tapped the backspace a few times. “Hi, babe. What were you out in a storm for?”

John wrapped his arms around Alex’s chest, his head on Alex’s shoulder. “Food. You’re still working?”

“Mm.” He removed a hand from the keyboard to place it on John’s arms. “Third cup of coffee. Work is also good for ignoring rain.”

John scoffed and forced Alex’s chair to spin. “It’s nine thirty. I brought you a sandwich, take a break.”

“Nine-thirty is nothing, Laurens.”

“Ah, shut up, come on.”

Alex rolled his eyes and took John’s outstretched hand. “This article is for a magazine, hon. It’s gotta sound nice.”

“Sure, but you gotta make time for food. Listen, most of the dishes in the sink are mine except your dirty coffee mugs and stirring spoons. Which means you haven’t eaten. You can spare a minute for a grilled ham and cheese.”

“Ooh, ham and cheese? My stance has changed - I’m willing to pause.”

“Yeah, well you don’t have much of a choice, so.”

“Damn, a man can’t spend the day writing without being accosted with food, can he?”

John arched an eyebrow. “ _ Can’t, _ and  _ shouldn’t.” _

“Whatever.”

Alex knew he was supposed to eat. He was so grateful to have a boyfriend who payed attention to his actions and supported his workaholic tendencies - to a healthy extent. But he couldn’t say that out loud. A brain fried from blue light and embarrassment wouldn't let him.

“I’ll get you some water, okay?” John offered.

For a moment, Alex was stunned by John’s eyes. Like gold wrapped in silver tinsel. The most precious metals melted together. Only fitting for a man like him.

“Uh, yeah. Thank you.”

“‘Course, doll.”

Alex almost choked on air. Well,  _ that  _ nickname was new. He ran his fingers through unruly waves as John returned with a full glass.

“I am entranced by you sometimes, Laurens.”

John grinned, placed the glass on the dining table Alex was using as his desk. “Only sometimes, Alexander?”

Alex pushed his desk chair to the side to make room. “Shut up.”

He laughed, unzipping his grey sweater. “Make me.”

Cheeks red, Alex sat down at the table and unwrapped the food. “Gotta eat my sandwich first.”

“Yeah.” John pulled out a chair for himself. “The sandwich I went out in a storm to buy for you because I’m such a good boyfriend.”

Alex tried not to smile, his mouth full of bread and cheese. “ _ Such  _ a good boyfriend.”

John leaned his chin in his hand. “So how’s work?”

He shrugged and swallowed. “Work. Nothing too interesting. I did stumble across the word  _ peristeronic  _ though.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Of or relating to pigeons.”

John nodded. “Well, we live in a city full of pigeons. Maybe that’ll turn up to be useful.”

“Maybe. Like when tourists ask if New York’s expensive. ‘Yeah, man. You got a peristeronic brain or what?’”

John laughed and tucked his curls behind his ear. “Most  _ residents  _ have a peristeronic brain, Alex.”

“Yeah, true.”

John exhaled and gazed across the apartment into the living room. Alex finished his sandwich and folded up the wrapper.

“Laurens?”

John blinked, smirked at Alex’s gentle tone. “Alexander?”

“Thanks for taking care of me.”

John took Alex’s hand under the table. “Yeah, that’s what I’m here for. Not like I was about to drag you out in a storm for a  _ sandwich _ . I’ll do it myself. You know, you do your part to make the money so I’ll do my part to keep our life together going.”

_ Our life together. _ Alex smiled and rubbed his thumb across John’s wrist. He wasn’t too much of a religious person, but…  _ man,  _ was he blessed to be with someone like John Laurens.


End file.
